


Fallen Angel (Senshi)

by ICMadness



Series: Mariposa [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Mariposa - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Not Chat Noir, chat, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMadness/pseuds/ICMadness
Summary: Things weren’t supposed to be this wayShe was the one supposed to take that hit. Not him.Never Him





	Fallen Angel (Senshi)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is part II of the series. If you hadn't read the first part I highly recomend it but it can be read by separate as well...  
> For more information read he AN below
> 
> This is indeed not a continous work but separate intakes to a ongoing story, if you'll like more filling into it feel free to PM me or write a comment below.
> 
> Once again forgive my bad grammar and please enjoy c:

**FALLEN ANGEL**

(MARIPOSA PART II)

* * *

Things weren’t supposed to be this way. _She_ was the one chosen by her master to struggle against the dark forces of Skorpion. _She_ was supposed to lose sleep and rest in order to keep the city safe. _She_ was the one to ache after each battle and the one who cried hidden into the night.  _She_ was the one who accepted the mission of being a wielder of the butterfly miraculous.

She was the one who shall bleed for it… _who should be bleeding for it._

She was the one supposed to take that hit. Not him.

Never _Him_

But now red dripped away over a black clawed figure as she tried in vain to contain the flood coming from a hole over her Senshi’s chest as all around them millions of white butterflies fixed the havoc from before. Everything coming back as it was before.

But not him. They weren’t fixing him. And it was her fault.

He was dying and she was the only one to blame

“Chat…” she sobbed, tears already streaming down her cheeks “C’mon Chat…. Get up you stupid cat….” She pleaded not knowing what to do. The link between her and Chat getting thinner by minute triggering the fear inside her heart. “Why did you do it minou… why…” she cried holding his body tight against hers. Trying desperately to keep the connection closer. “Don’t leave me… please”

She could feel every drop, every spasm, the struggle of getting in some air as it became harder that the last one. The numbness of his extremities, the heaviness of his eye lids and the fog taking over in his mind. Fear, panic, sadness, anger and… concern. She could feel everything.

She could feel herself dying along with him as well. Taking her heart in the process.

Cold fingers traced the outline of her face tenderly, wiping away some stray tears. It was barely a feathery touch but it was enough to crumble her defenses, her façade. Her grip tighten and more sobs escaped her chest. Her minou was trying to secure her wellbeing even at this moment.

This stupid cat.

_Her_ stupid cat.

She finally looked at him just to find his eyes staring right back. Green shined so bright that it seemed to look into her soul. A weak smile playing in his everlasting sarcastic expression, comforting her, warming her. Just as if this was just another mission and they were just laying down before taking home.

But the pain was too much to pretend that everything shall be fine. This time her fix wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough because her powers were still immature…. Too weak… useless…

And her Chat was the one suffering the consequences of her inutility.

“Chat…” her voice barely a whisper “Please…. Don’t leave me… plea… please…” with shaking hands she caress his face, her tips touching his pale skin as if it was made out of glass, afraid it could shatter in any moment “Please… Fe… don’t” her voice racked unable to go on.

He never stopped looking at her, his smile getting as wide as he could summon it, and she could sense it. The dim link between them down till its last bit radiating with warmth. Due to his injury he knew he wouldn’t be able to express it out with words so he was telling her his last thought though the only way he could manage.

A feeling.

Even in his last moments there was just one thing that her partner wanted for her to know.

**_I love you_ **

He was purely and without a single doubt loving her with every fiber and every last beating of his agonizing heart.

And all she could do to save it was just to love him back.

“Felix… I lov….” But he'll never get to hear it

The hand caressing her check fell, the ghostly feeling of finger tips still tingling over her face, the green gems staring at her slowly loosed their bright making them look dull and empty, out of life. The slow thumps against her own chest loosing beat and finally stopping once and for all leaving an echo inside her heart.

But his smile never flatter, and that’s when she finally broke.

She didn’t care about her transformation fading away, leaving a hysteric girl clinging to the lifeless body of a young man, she didn’t even notices Master Fu’s arms surround her or any words spoken by him trying to console her… to somehow soothe her pain.

No, her heart was broken, the pain too much to be bared and her eyes to busy tearing themselves apart and her body too tired to even move. So she screamed, she shouted and cursed until her throat got sore to even emanate another sound and the world faded against a black mist.

A pair of green eyes and a bright smile meeting her on her nightmares from then on.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this was in fact not Adrien who was Marinette's first Chat Noir but Felix (I'm plotting him as Adrien's brother for this story).  
> The story behind this one is that they were fighting and as the monster was about to hit Mariposa (Marinette) Chat stood on his way resulting on a fatal wound that ended up taking his life at the end.
> 
> Marinette shares a link with all her warriors which allows her to know when they are in serious trouble so she could order them back or even finish the contract between them and return them to normal; this link includes the ability to sense whatever they are feeling including physical sensations such as pain. 
> 
> "Chat" has been a frequent Senshi that she had developed feelings for and so did he. 
> 
> If you had read my past story it mentions that Chat's energy always felt familiar and that's cause its too much like the one that Adrien emanates.
> 
> Thank yu for reading this second part and as always comments and suggestions are always welcomed!


End file.
